The Keeper Of The Gates
by lakusana
Summary: Set after the Grand Magic Games, what will become of Lucy's life when she finds out things about her past and her family? What will happen when Sting and Rogue come along? I suck at summaries and this is my first story so all opinions are welcome. Rated M for future content. Sting x Lucy x Rogue
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, all characters except OC's belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar in the guild thinking to herself while waiting for the milkshake she had just ordered. _Am I really going to do this? I've been here for so long… Everyone here, they're like a family to me. Oh, what should I do? I'll go talk to Master after this and tell him…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Mira returning with her milkshake.

"Here you are Lucy!" Mira smiles at me, "Is everything alight? You seem a little off today? Do you perhaps not feel too well? Should I get Wendy?" She questions with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Mira," I tell her with a laugh. I was about to say something else when I'm interrupted.

"Luce!" I hear him shout, "I've found us a mission!" Natsu came charging at me, mission paper in hand.

"Love signals!" I hear Mira mutter with hearts in her eyes. _Not happening Mira-Jane_

I let out a small sigh and turn to the fast approaching Natsu, "Not today Natsu, I'm busy. I have things to do."

"But Luce, you're always busy lately and you never come on missions with me and Happy anymore." Natsu whines.

"I said not today!" I shout at him catching the attention of the entire guild as a dark aura surrounds me as I storm off towards the second floor where Master's office is. As soon as I turned my back I heard people taking amongst themselves about what Natsu has done to piss me off this time., I just sigh and continue my way up the stairs.

As I reach Master's closed door I knock on it lightly and wait until I hear a soft 'Come in!' before I enter the small room crowded with paper work.

"Master," I start, "it is time for me to go. I've come of the age my mother told me and it's time I listened to what she said."

Master looks up at me shocked but with understanding in his eyes. "Are you sure my child? You can't delay it for another year or so?"

I shake my head and let out a small laugh, "Master, I've already accidentally put it off for 7 years. While we may not have aged nor had any time pass, the world around us is a different story. Makarov, after today you can consider your contract with my mother complete."

"Lucy, my child, I did not do all of this because of some silly contract. I did it because we're family. I will always deeply regret not being able to find your mother in time to look after her. However, as the only Vermillion and Mavis's great grandaughter, you are now the keeper of the gates. Before your mother left, when she was pregnant with you, she gave me these." Makarov hands me a package a letter. I look at the letter and see my mother's handwriting and my heart almost stops.

"Mama… She left me these?" I call out quietly. I was not expecting anything from my mother.

"Yes, although I suggest you do not open them here. Wait until you are alone." Master says with a rather serious look on his small face. "Now, back to business, Your hand Lucy."

I hold out my hand with my insignia on it and I watch as a soft golden light covers my hand and my insignia disappears.

"Thank you Makarov." I say with a sad smile on my face "I'm going to miss this place…Oh! Loke! What about him? Do you still wish for him to be a member of the guild Mas- I mean Makarov?"

"Good question my child, why don't you call him out and we'll ask him?" Makarov suggests. As Lucy reaches for Loke's key, Makarov looks on at her, he admires how string she has become in the short time they have known each other. _She's only going to get stronger. One day, not to soon from now I suspect she will even surpass me._ With a poof of smoke a ginger haired man in a black suit with a red tie appears on one knee in front of Lucy.

"Ah, my princess, what can I do or you today?" Loke asks as he reaches for her hand.

Lucy lets out a small sigh at the ever persistent lion spirit. "Loke, it's time," Loke goes still and his face turns serious, "I called you here to discuss what you wanted to do about the guild. Do you still want to be a member or do you wish to leave with me? Of course if you chose to remain in the guild you can visit as often as you want."

"I will leave the guild too Master." Loke replies face completely serious.

"As you wish, can you lift your shirt so I can remove your mark please." As Loke does what master asks Lucy looks around the office and sighs happily at all the memories this guild holds.

"Time to go Loke or we'll miss the train." I say just loud enough so they can both hear me. After we exchange our goodbye's I leave the office with Loke walking beside me carrying the rather large package from my mother. As we walk down the stairs to the main hall of the guild I see Loke looking around with a sad look in his eyes. I stop and whisper to him, "Don't worry, we'll visit regularly." At this he smiles and we continue down the stairs.

"Oi Luce! What's in the package?" Asks a curious Gray who had just punched Natsu in the face for who knows why.

"Ah, nothing!" I say with a smile on my face. We're going to head off now, bye everyone!" As Loke and I receive numerous goodbye's we walk out the doors and back towards my home. As we walk I decide to call out Virgo. With a poof of smoke Virgo appears bowing before me in her usual maid attire.

"Punishment time Princess?" She asks in her usual monotone voice.

"No Virgo, no punishment. I was wondering if you could go ahead to my apartment and pack all my stuff for me and store it in the Spirit world?" I ask

"As you wish Princess." Virgo says and then disappears.

"You know, I could have helped you pack if you wanted Princess." Loke says with a sad tone.

"By pack you mean smuggling my underwear to the Spirit World don't you?" I tease.

Loke turns red and stutters "I-I wou-would d-do n-no such t-thing." He laughs nervously.

"Yeah yeah, pervert. Hurry up or we'll miss the train." I say as we speed up.

As we arrive at my apartment I notice my landlady standing at my door.

"Ahaha, hi landlady." I nervously laugh.

"Going somewhere Lucy?" She practically shouts at me.

"Yeah, I am actually. So after I grab a couple things I'll be on my way and you can find someone else to live here." I say as I smile at her. Then all of a sudden I hear her crying. I look at her shocked. "Landlady?"

As she calms down, her sobs reduced to sniffles she looks up at me sternly and says "Lucy, if you ever want to come back just send a letter or something and you can come back No one is going to be taking your apartment."

"O-okay…" I say as she moves aside and ushers me inside. I see it almost completely bare except for my bed, a bag and some clothes which Virgo is kindly packing for me.

"Ah! Princess! I did not expect you back so soon. I have transported everything to the Spirit World as you requested except for your bed, I thought you might like to take a nap first? Will I be punished?" Virgo asks almost excitedly.

"No Virgo, I will not punish you." I say as I make my way towards the bed where Loke has set the package down. I sit down and open the letter from my mother first.

_Dearest Lucy, _

_As the Keeper of the Gates and Princess of the realms, you will have to fulfil your duty to find the ones that are missing. Also as a keeper you will be able to use the magic of the keys you have contracted with._

_Missing from the Dragon keys are Acnologia the Black dragon, Psychelica the Psychic dragon and Celestia the Celestial dragon._

_Missing from the Humanoid keys are Zeref and Makarov. Although Makarov should have been the one to give you this letter so there is no need to find him._

_Missing from the Monster keys are The Vampire, The Snow queen, The Ghost, The Grey Wolf and The Golden Fairy. These are some of the most powerful keys but be careful, they generally do not like us so they may try to trick you or deliberately put you into dangerous situations. _

_Good luck my Lucy. _

_Love always, Layla._

Wow. I just, I don't know what to do. I reach for the package and open it, inside are 4 pouches, just like the one I have for my celestial keys. On each one is a symbol, A dragon, a person, some kind of Cyclops thing and a Book? "Hey Loke, what are these?" I ask as I show him the pouch with the book.

"Ah, those, they're spell books you can summon. They cost very little magical power and can come in very useful. There is one for each element." He says with a smile. "Now Princess, if we don't hurry we really are going to miss the train."

"Ah!" I shout and jump of the bed. I clip the 4 pouches onto my belt, grab my bag and send Loke and Virgo back to the Spirit world with my remaining stuff. As I race out the door I pass a still sniffling landlady and give her a quick hug and thank her for everything. _Well Mama, my journey starts here. _I think to myself as I make my way to the train station.

* * *

So, what did you think? All thoughts are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail, all characters except OC's belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Recap:

"Ah!" I shout and jump of the bed. I clip the 4 pouches onto my belt, grab my bag and send Loke and Virgo back to the Spirit world with my remaining stuff. As I race out the door I pass a still sniffling landlady and give her a quick hug and thank her for everything. _Well Mama, my journey starts here. _I think to myself as I make my way to the train station.

* * *

I arrived at the train station with 3 minutes to spare, as I walk to the ticket desk to make sure everything was okay, I notice an unnatural amount of people at the station, well, males to be exact. Shrugging it off as maybe some sort of event going on in a different city or something I arrive at the ticket desk and confirm that I will have the Heartfillia cart to myself. As I wait for the train to arrive I notice a couple of the men staring at me, not really that unusual because of my figure and the things I wear, but today it just seems to unnerve me.

_**Time skip: On the**_** train.**

As I'm getting settled into my cart I hear a door opening. Thinking it's just one of the workers, I ignore it and continue what it is I was doing until I hear a deep masculine voice say behind me "Hey there pretty little lady, need any help?" followed by multiple laughs. I turn around and see that my **_private _**cart has been invaded by these idiots. I do a rough count in my head and count around 9 of them.

Sighing as a reach for my whip, I speak up in a formal voice "What are you people doing here? This is a private cart. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But we don't wanna." One of the men grumble.

"Yeah! We wanna have some fun girly!" Just hearing these disgusting comments makes me skin crawl

"I did try to warn you." I state with my sweetest voice. As I reach for my whip I spot another one of these goons trying to creep up behind me. _10 of them. There are 10 of them in total. This is going to be fun. _I think to myself while grinning like a maniac. As the guy behind me lunges at me I sidestep to the left and laugh a little as his face meets the ground.

"Oi! Blondie! Stay still and let us have our fun!" The guy who had just face planted yelled at me.

"Not a chance!" I yell back as I gasp hold of my whip and crack it next to his face. "Aw, I missed." I say as I pout. The other guys just start to laugh at their presumed friend. The male who appears to be the leader spoke up.

"Hey, little Blondie. Think you can take us all on with just that puny little whip?" He laughs at me.

"Eh?" I look at the whip in my hand, "I guess you're right, 10 guys against a girl with a whip doesn't seem very fair. Guess I'd better try out some magic." As soon as those words left my mouth I felt my magical power grow exponentially and then my entire body started to glow a soft golden light. The men stand there looking on in shock, I don't know what the hell was going on but it's pretty cool. _Hmmmm, what happens if I point my hands at them? _As raise my hands towards one of them. More golden light shoots out from my hands and hits the stunned male knocking him unconscious in one hit. _Whoa, this is pretty cool. And it doesn't feel as if my magic power has lowered at all. Okay! Let's do this. _With a smirk on my face I raise my hands once more and begin shooting out more golden beams knocking them out one by one until after about 30 seconds they're all unconscious at me feet.

"Well, I guess I should tie them up and hang them out a window or something." I summon Virgo and ask her to bring me some rope and help me tie them up which she does and then returns to the Spirit world. As I'm checking the knots on the goons to make sure they don't come undone when they're out the window the door to my cart opens and the people standing there make me freeze. Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth are standing in front of me looking between the bodies and me with stunned looks on their faces. Then, out of nowhere, Sting begins to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I ask in a no-nonsense tone, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

As Sting can't hold down his laughter Rogue replies for him, "I do not know why my dim-witted partner here is laughing like a maniac but it probably has something to do with the fact that those guys you're tying up are the mages from our S-Class mission." He states in a monotone voice

"Eh, S-Class?" I asked with a stunned face, "Does that mean they were S-Class mages too?" I say while turning slightly pale.

"Supposedly, yes." Rogue begins, "It appears that these men traffic women and such. We we're ordered to stop them before they did any harm to anyone else, but it appears you beat us to it. How did you manage to beat up 10 guys in such a short amount of time? We've only been on this godforsaken train for 15 minutes?" He inquires.

"Does this mean you're going to take them? I wanted to hang them out the window first." I pout

"HAHAHAHA Hang…. Out… the window… HAHAHAHAHA!" By this point Sting is literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Oi! Lightbulb! Shut it or you're going out the window too." I say as I grab one of the guys and hang him out the window by his rope. "Unless you want to join these guys I suggest you leave. Both of you. This is a private cart." I continue as I put more and more of the guys out the windows. Sting's laughter calms down as he looks at the windows and then back at me.

"Oh yeah Blondie? I'd like to see you try. It's obvious these guys weren't S-class if someone like you could beat them. Stupid weak Fairy." Sting taunts.

Something seems to click inside of me and I just explode in a fit of rage. Body glowing gold again, I race at Sting with bloodlust in my eyes. Sting just starts to laugh again thinking that I'm weak, he doesn't expect to be thrown backwards by a simple flick to the forehead.

"What the hell?" He screeches as he begins to regain his bearings and register what just happened.

"Listen here scar-face," I begin as I crouch down in front of him, "I don't know about those other guys but I know you and your buddy there, "I point behind me at Rogue, "are both S-Class, I can take you two down pretty quickly if I wanted too. I'm not weak and I'm also not a member of Fairy Tail anymore." I whisper deathly quiet as I hold up my right hand to show the lack of a guild mark. It was at this point that Rogue decided to speak up.

"I apologize for my partner's behaviour Miss Lucy, if you could hand us the bandits when you leave the train that would be wonderful." Rogue says, shocking me with his politeness. I can't help but nod, still in a state of shock. "Thank you, Miss Lucy. Now, if you could step away from my partner so I can take him we will be on our way." As I move away, Rogue passes me and due to the positioning of where we were, our arms touched. Little tingles of electricity ran up and down my arm at that slight touch causing both Rogue and I to frown at the other. _So he felt it too? What the hell was that even? _I ask myself.

"Well now, we'll be on our way." Rogue states in a monotone voice as he grabs hold of the still delirious Sting and makes his way to the exit of the cart effectively leaving me alone with my thoughts. _On another note, where the hell did that power come from? And what happened to me when I flicked Sting? I don't think I've ever felt such anger and bloodlust before. _As I ponder the possibilities a purple puff of smoke appears before me surprising me out of my thoughts. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screech as the smoke begins to clear, exposing a man that looks to be about my age wearing a dark green suit with a black shirt and pale green tie. With strawberry blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes, it wouldn't surprise me if this guy had an army of fan girls and was a player like Loke.

"Hello milady," He says as he bows before me, "I am the Spirit whose power you used not long ago, my name is Demetri, I'm the leader of the Monster gates. I represent a Titan." He says in a smooth voice. _Well, that explains why he's so well built and tall_. I think to myself.

"Uh, hi Demetri, I'm Lucy. I guess you will be one of my spirits from now on?" I ask while laughing nervously. I remember what Mama wrote in her letter about these guys. I should be careful around this guy.

"Yes milady. I'm here to serve you and only you, Master. You may call me or use my powers whenever it is you wish." He says in that smooth voice of his.

"Pease, don't call me master. That makes me feel weird. And are you sure? I don't want to drain your powers or anything if that's how this whole thing works." I say as I laugh and scratch the back of my neck.

"If that is what you wish milady Lucy. I am absolutely sure, you will not drain my powers at all milady. DO you wish me to explain how this works?" He asks, continuing with his formal way of speaking.

"Ahaha, no thanks, I think I'd rather figure this out on my own." I say as I smile at him, "You can go back to your realm now if you want."

"As you wish and thank you milady Lucy." He says as he bows again before disappearing in a purple puff of smoke.

Ahhhhh, finally alone.

"Next stop: Waconer city. Next stop: Waconer city." The conductor says as the train begins to slow. I gather my stuff as this is my stop and begin to drag the men hanging out the widows back inside. As I make my way through the train looking for Sting and Rogue to hand over the bandits the train stops suddenly and I begin to fall. In my descent, I knock someone else over and end up using their chest as a cushion.

"Ah! Sorry! The train suddenly stopped and I lost my bala-" I begin to apologize as I realise who it is I stop midsentence. "Well I guess I can stop looking for you guys then, this is my stop, the goons are back in my cart still tied up." I say as I get up.

"Really Blondie? Attacking me twice in one day is not cool." Sting huffs as he too picks himself up off the floor.

"Whatever, I gotta go now. Bye." And with that I exit the train and make my way back home. _Home. That place. The Heartfillia Mansion. Better get a move on if I want to get there before dark._ I think to myself as I look up to the sky and see the sun begin to set. _Just you wait Mama; I'm going to be the best keeper ever._ I think as I smile up at the sky.

* * *

So, what did you think? All thoughts are appreciated! Also I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. And if I switch between 1st and 3rd person I'm sorry. I seem to do it a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail, all characters except OC's belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Recap:  
"Whatever, I gotta go now. Bye." And with that I exit the train and make my way back home. _Home. That place. The Heartfillia Mansion. Better get a move on if I want to get there before dark._ I think to myself as I look up to the sky and see the sun begin to set. _Just you wait Mama; I'm going to be the best keeper ever._ I think as I smile up at the sky.

* * *

When I arrive at the Mansion, it's already dark and the once clear blue sky was covered in clouds as the skies wept. It was almost funny. As if the heavens were crying at me being back here. The place that has caused me such pain and anguish, I didn't really care about the fact that I was drenched to the bone courtesy of the rain. It was kind of my fault for stalling and doing some shopping in the city, I guess I was just trying to delay coming back here.

As I made my way across the garden towards the main house I feel that familiar itching at the back of my neck, the itch that tells me I'm being watched. _Who? Why? What do they want?_ With thoughts like these running through my head I formulate I plan. I reach for my Celestial Keys and grasp a hold of Gemini, summoning them in a cloud of golden smoke.

"What can we," Gemi begins

"Do for you today Lucy?" Mini finishes

"I don't have time to explain but can you transform into me quickly and walk to the right?" As I say this they comply and transform and begin walking. As they walk right, I walk left._ Whoever's watching me can't possibly know which one is me._ I think to myself, _Gemini's transformations are flawless_. I think as I notice the rain stopping.

"Oi! Which one of you is the real Blondie? Fight me!" _It can't be?_ Oh but it is. Standing behind the two Lucy's not even bothering to hide anymore is Stung Eucliffe. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Sting-kun! Wait for me!" _He even brought his exceed with him? Just what the hell is going on here?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarl, "This is private property. Not only this, but you've been stalking me haven't you?" I say as I turn around. Sting just looks between Gemini and me. I sigh as I thank Gemini and close their gate. Sting turns on me.

"Fight me!" Sting speaks up with a smile on his face. _Geez, he's just like Natsu._

"No." I abruptly say.

"Oi! Sting you moron! If you race out like that she'll se-"The approaching Rogue stops mid-sentence as he spots Sting and I. "Crap." He mutters.

"Fro, thinks so too!" Says Frosch flying slightly behind Rogue trying to keep up. As Rogue slows down to a walk me moves to stand beside Sting.

"Sting you idiot! What the hell do you think you were doing! Running off like that? Moron!" Rogue practically shouts at his friend. This is the first time I've ever seen Rogue so emotional so it's kind of strange...

"Oi! Rogue-kun! Be nice to The Almighty Sting! He just wanted to fight this weak little girl for some reason. I don't know why he'd want to fight someone who isn't strong though, that's not a challenge." Lector says not realising that he'd called Lucy not once, but twice. I visible tick appears on my face as dark aura surrounds me.

"Crap." Rogue mutters once more before grapping hold of Frosch and making for shelter behind a close by tree.

"Rogue-kun, why are we hiding?" Frosch asks innocently.

"Just shh and watch." He mutters.

"Weak? Puny little exceed. I am not weak. I've knocked you're 'Almighty Sting-kun' there flat on his back twice already today.

"Eh! When? This is the first time we've seen you today. Right Sting-kun?" Lector asks looking up at his partner.

"Ah, well, we met her on the train when you and Frosch were busy sleeping and raiding the food cart." Sting answers while rubbing the back of his neck while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Enough, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight." I say as I touch my keys. _Aquarius, Aries, Leo and Taurus, I'm going to borrow you're powers okay?_ I think as I touch my keys. Nothing but a slight raise in temperature of my keys and I know their okay with it. "Let's get this party started!" I yell. "Wool bomb!" I shout as Fluffy pink wool appears beside me.

"Eh? That all Blondie? A bit of wool isn't going to do anything to the Great Sting Eucliffe." Sting says confidently, "Lector, go over to Rogue." Lector nods in agreement and begins to move away.

"The wool is for after I knock you out." I say as I wait for Lector to get out of the way. _Taurus, lend me your strength and Leo and Aquarius, lend me your power!_ "Water Surge!" I shout as a gigantic wall of water appears behind Sting, catching him off guard and knocking him off his feet. As the water pushes him towards me I gather my strength into this one upcoming hit. "_Oh Regulus, grant me the power."_ I chant as I gather my borrowed strength from Taurus into the same hand I'm preparing Leo's Regulus's power. When Sting is just about in striking range, I pull my arm back and punch it forward, as my fist connects with his face, a white blinding light appears and the force of Regulus, Taurus's strength and my own power all combine into this one attack. With a look of shock on his face before his eyes roll back in his head he's sent flying a good twenty feet away.

"Ahh! Maybe I over did it a little." I say as I feel my borrowed power leaving me. I drag the pink mound of wool over to where Sting is and hoist him up. "Oi Rogue, help me out here!" I shout out at the stunned onlookers.

"One punch?" I hear Lector mutter with a tone of disbelief. As Rogue comes over to help me out the rain starts up again.

"Ah! Hurry up! We'll all get sick if we stay out here too long." I say to the Exceeds and Rogue. "Lector, Frosch, can you go ahead and open up the doors for us please? Then we can all get inside quicker."

**_Times skip: In the kitchen_**

"Thank you again for your hospitality Lucy." Rogue says as he enters the kitchen after checking on the still unconscious Sting.

"Don't sweat it, it's the least I can do. I mean, I'm not about to send you out in the rain with and unconscious partner in the middle of a storm." I say as I smile up at him, "So, how is the Lightbulb?" I ask as he takes a seat at the counter.

"He should be waking up soon." Rogue replies curtly.

"Sorry again about that. I just don't really like being called weak." I say trying to justify myself for my reaction earlier.

"I understand, but please try to understand that after only really seeing you in action at the Grand Magic Games where you were beaten twice, other than today we've never seen you fight properly. I understand your loss against Minerva, but what about your fight with that Flare girl? You seemed to be casting a spell and then you suddenly fell unconscious? Going by your display of power today, something must have happened?" He asks as mine and Frosch's jaw hit's the floor. "What?" He asks while looking between the exceed and me.

"I just didn't know you could talk for that long is all." I say still slightly in shock, "And to answer your question about my fight with Flare, one of her teammates had the ability to nullify magic, from their stand he cancelled out mine and left my magic container practically empty."

"I see." He says while nodding at me. "Had you of won that battle I believe Fairy Tail would have dominated the rest of the games. I mean, you guys won in the end anyway but you would of decimated everyone else had your magic not of been nullified." Rogue states.

"Eh, you think so? Why is that?" I ask while tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Well, Fairy Tail seemed to grow more and more confident with every win they received. So you winning on the first day, their most beloved Lucy, would have instantly raised their confidence." He concludes with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Huh. I don't really know what to say to that." I say softly as I think it over. "Anyway, you guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you want Consider it my apology for beating Sting up so badly three times in one day." I smile, "I'll show you to your rooms, can you go grab Sting off the couch?" I ask as I turn and begin to make my way out of the kitchen towards a flight of stairs. In no time at all, Rogue is behind me with Sting draped over his shoulder. The exceeds walking at his feet.

As we reach the top of the stairs I turn left and make my way down the long hallway stopping in front of a door, "Sting can use this room," I say as I open the door for Rogue to take Sting inside. When he exits with only Frosh following, I assume Lector has stayed with Sting. As I continue my way down the hall to another door I open it. "This will be your room." I say as I open the door.

"Thank you again Lucy." Rogue says as he steps inside. Frosch, following close behind.

"Like I said before, no problem. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go Shower and go to bed." I say as I turn around to leave. As I made my way to my bathroom I can't help but feel sad as I look around the hallway.

After my shower, I arrived at my room, I looked around. _Nothing's changed in 7 years huh?_ I think as I sigh and lay my head on the ever soft pillows. _Mam, I hope I make you proud. And Papa, I forgive you. _That night, I cried myself silently to sleep with the thought of my mother and father.

* * *

Well, there we go! What did you think? All thoughts are appreciated! Also I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. And if I switch between 1st and 3rd person I'm sorry. I seem to do it a bit. I'm really bad at writing fight scenes so I'm sorry if this is all crap. Also I haven't quiet decided on the pairing yet but I'm leaning towards RoLu.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail, all characters except OC's belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Recap:  
After my shower, I arrived at my room, I looked around. _Nothing's changed in 7 years huh?_ I think as I sigh and lay my head on the ever soft pillows. _Mama, I hope I make you proud. And Papa, I forgive you. _That night, I cried myself silently to sleep with the thought of my mother and father.

I awoke to loud shouts coming from the hallway outside my door, burying my head in my pillow, thinking that might help to mute the annoying blonde Dragon Slayer. Oh was I wrong. As the shouts got closer I was able to discern what the moron was saying.

"Oi Blondie! We're hungry! Get up and make us some food!" He shouts at me. I guess he can't tell what room I'm in because my scent would be all around the house, so he has to actually check each and every room. Suddenly, the room to my door is opened and a soft "Lucy-san!" is heard. As I sit up and look, I see a green exceed running towards me. Instantly on guard I shout out.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I say with venom in my voice.

"Waaaah!" The exceed stops and begins to cry, "Fro is sad. Why doesn't Lucy-san remember Fro?" The exceed says. Just then a head of black tousled hair appears in my doorway looking in. As the person steps in to view I see they are wearing a black figure hugging shirt and grey slacks. It hits be that this tousled attractive person before me is Rogue. It occurs to me that the Exceed must be Frosch.

"Ah! Sorry Frosch, I didn't recognize you because I've never seen you without your Frog suit." I say softly followed by a yawn. Patting the spot next to me, the exceed proceeds to run full speed at my bed and jump up to the spot next to me. Cuddling up next to me a let out a soft laugh. "Forgive me Frosch?" I ask gently.

"Fro will only forgive Lucy if she gets him food!" Frosch says sternly as his stomach rumbles.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I laugh at the exceed. At this point Sting must have realised that I had been found and races into my room.

"Blondie!" He launches himself at me catching me in a weirdly awkward hug. "Can you make us food now?" He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes wile releasing me from the spontaneous hug.

"Get off my legs and I'll get up." I say "I see you're feeling better? And why the hell are you hugging me anyway?" I ask as he makes his way off my bed. It's then I notice his clothing. Or lack of. He stands before me in nothing but boxer shorts. "Get out and put some clothes on too!" I say as I get up out of bed with a grumble.

"I hugged you because you're strong and I want us to be friends and I want food." He says simply with a shrug. "Also as a thanks for letting us stay here after Lector bad mouthed you." He continues while giving Lector a stern look. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, that punch damn hurt though!" He says smiling as he pats me on the back.

"Sting!" I shout, "Put some damn clothes on already. Have you no modesty?" I say as I look away from his well-built, toned body.

"Eh?" Sting says as he looks down at his body, "When did that happen? I'm sure I had a shirt on when I woke up." He blinks a couple of times. _Great, another spontaneous stripper_ I think as I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, come on, the kitchen is this way." I say as I begin to lead the two men and two exceeds down the hall. "You okay Lector? You've been awfully quiet today."

"Ah! I'm fine. I-uh-um, I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"It's okay, Rogue explained it all last night." I say as I smile. "Ah! Crap!" I say as realisation hits me.

"Eh? What is it Blondie?" Sting asks.

"What is the matter Lucy?" Rogue asks too.

"I just remembered this house has been uninhabited for 7 years. I'm surprised you didn't notice the dust over everything." I begin.

"Eh? That's all? Anyway, let's go, I'm hungry." Sting says, interrupting me.

"Ah, I see." Rogue says as understanding flicks across his black face.

"See what?" Sting inquires.

"No one has set foot in this house for 7 years lightbulb. It means there's no food in the house." I explain.

"Oh okay." Sting states followed by a deafening. "WHAT?" as Sting breaks down on the floor murmuring about how he's going to starve to death, I head back to my room and grab my Celestial keys. I have other keys now, but I have a special connection to these guys I guess so I just prefer them. As I take a hold of my keys, Leo, Taurus, Aries and Aquarius's keys all start glowing. As four poofs of golden smoke appear in my room the four of them appear.

"Eh, what are you guys doing here?" I ask as I address Loke.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on yesterday my princess." Loke says smoothly as he reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it

"You did well Lucy." Aquarius states simply.

"Mooooo-Lucy's nice body handled our power with expertise." Taurus says while looking me up and down.

"I'm sorry!" Says Aries, "My magic couldn't be of any help in the battle." She says nervously.

"Ohhooooohoh! Is that a lamb? And a cow? Lucy! You're letting us eat your celestial spirits?" Sting asks with drool dripping from his mouth as he nears on Aries. _Crap, I'd forgotten about them._

"Eh? Lucy, got yourself a boyfriend?" Aquarius asks, "Does this mean we can go on double dates now?" She asks with hearts in her eyes.

"Eh? He's not my boyfriend." I say as I turn slightly green at the thought.

"Then why are him and his partner here?" Loke asks.

"Ah, they're actually the reason I borrowed your power yesterday." I explain, "Well, Sting actually, he was stupid and challenged me to a fight and then his exceed provoked me." I finish with a nervous laugh.

"That doesn't explain why they're in your house." Loke says.

"Ah, you see after I knocked Sting out, it started to rain again and I couldn't just kick them out could I? So I'm letting them stay as an apology for knocking this moron out." I say simply, "Now, all of you, go back pI need to summon Virgo."

With four simultaneous puffs of smoke, they all disappear. As I summon Virgo, Sting speaks up.

"So, what are we going to do about food?" He asks.

"That's why I've summoned Virgo." I say simply.

"Eh?" He looks confused, "But there's no one there?" He asks dumbfounded.

"That's because I sent her downstairs in the dining room, she's bringing food from the Spirit world. She should also be stocking up the fridge." I say as I once more exit the room and make my way downstairs with Sting hot on my heels. As we pass Rogue who was in the same place as when I headed back into my room he too joins in walking behind me. As we reach the stairs, Sting must have caught the scent of food because he raced ahead and headed straight to the dining room.

"Dragon Slayers." I say as I laugh softly. As I made my way into the kitchen I see half of the presumably once full table already devoured by Sting who is sitting at the end of the table with a gigantic gut.

"Hey Blondie! This food is great!" He says as he goes to grab something else. Rogue and I just look at Sting and then at each other. With nothing more than a slight nod from both of us we race off for the remaining half of the table eager to get our share before Sting devours the lot.

"Princess, as you can see I have set food on the table as well as filled the fridges." Virgo says as she bows at the doorway.

Looking over briefly I say a quick thank you and close her gate before making my way to the table again. The food is delicious of course, not only is it from the Spirit World but it was prepared by Virgo. As we all eat our fill, Sting it eating 3 times as much as the rest of us combined, I excuse myself and make my way to one of the bathrooms for a shower.

Once out, I make my way back to my room and get dressed in my usual attire. I sit on my bed I decide it's about time I learnt about all the other keys I now own and make a contract with them. I'll start off with the Monster ones seems I've already used one of them. Summoning them one by one, I start off with the Lamia and make a contract with her. I continue on through them, The Succubus, The Lizardman, The Immortal, The Fallen Angel and The Shape Shifter. With Demetri, The Titan and the other 5 Mama wrote to me about, that makes 12. _So there are 12 of the Monster keys as well? The same as the celestial zodiacs. I wonder if the others all have 12 as well? _As I ponder this I start to feel slightly weak.

"So the monsters all drain my magical power substantially I guess." I say out loud.

"Monsters?" I hear a low voice question from the doorway. "I've never heard of Monster keys?"

"Sting?" I ask as I look at the source of the voice.

"What are these Monsters thingy's Blondie?" He questions with a ridiculously large smile on his face. _Yep, he really is just like Natsu._

"Ah!" I give of a small giggle. "Well you see th-" Suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

Ahhhh! Cliffhanger! Don't worry though, it's nothing serious. And I'll explain what the Monsters look like and their powers later on in the story when they pop up along with all the other gate keys. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. And if I switch between 1st and 3rd person I'm sorry. I seem to do it a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. All characters belong to him except OC's

* * *

Ahhh! Sorry for being so long guys. This chapter was not planned at all and it took me forever to write. I'm sorry for being so long with it! -sobs quietly in the corner-

* * *

Recap:  
"Sting?" I ask as I look at the source of the voice.

"What are these Monsters thingy's Blondie?" He questions with a ridiculously large smile on his face. _Yep, he really is just like Natsu._

"Ah!" I give of a small giggle. "Well you see th-" Suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

When I came to, everything was dark. As I look around, I notice I'm not in my room. I'm not even in my house. _Where the hell am I? _As I continue looking around I notice a dim light coming from the left of my vision, as I turn and try to approach it, I notice that I'm chained up. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

"Ah, I see you're awake, _milady Lucy._" I hear a smooth voice say from where the light is coming from.

"Who the hell are you? I ask venom in my voice.

"I'm one of your Spirit's milady Lucy, I am Demetri."

"Demetri? What the hell is going on here?" I ask with fear in my voice in my voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He smiles as he steps into my field of vision and continues towards me, "Ahhhh, Yes! Like that, fear me more. Ahh, milady Lucy, you're trembling." He says as he smirks. As he reaches where I am chained, he grabs hold of my hair and pushes it off my shoulder, exposing the left side of my bare neck.

"Demetri! What are you doing?!" I demand, "I'm your Master! You will obey me!" I shout trying to gain some control of this situation even if it means declaring that I am in fact his Master even if I don't remember about him. As I try to stop trembling from fear his mouth moves closer to my neck.

"Milady Lucy, I'm going to place a seal on you. You won't remember any of what has happened until the time is right." He murmurs as he licks my neck and then bites.

"Ahhh!" I scream out in pain, "What the hell?" I demand while trying to get out of his grasp only to be stopped by his hands moving to my waist and the chains.

"Calm down milady." He murmurs as he moves his face back into my vision, licking his lips he mutters "Ahhh, even if it was an accident, your soul tastes wonderful already. I can't wait to devour you when you're ready." He says as he moves his face in to mine and kisses me painfully on the lips while his hands move up my waist to my breasts where they stop and begin to move in slow circular motions. "Unfortunately milady Lucy, our time is up and I must go." He whispers against my lips.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" I scream at him before he disappears in a puff of purple smoke. All of a sudden my restraints are released and I drop to the floor. As I move my hand up to inspect my wound on my neck, my vision starts to blur. Flinching as pain soars through my body I touch my wound and bring my hand away. _Blood. That bastard fucking drew blood. I'll get him!_ I think to myself as my vision goes completely black.

* * *

I awoke screaming. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! _I think to myself as I look around my surroundings. Realising that I'm back in my room and in my bed I let out a small sigh of relief before my door is busted down and two dragon slayers rush in ready for battle.

"Blondie! What the hell happened?" Sting asks while looking around for any possible enemies.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Rogue asks in a tone that could almost be mistaken as caring.

As I move my hand to the left side of my neck to check for the only wound I could think of I am met by nothing but my own unmarked flesh. Letting out a sigh of relief, I look around and see both Sting and Rogue looking at me as if I'd just grown two heads.

"What's the deal Blondie? Why'd you scream all of a sudden? We we're expecting you to be out for at least another couple hours, you've already been unconscious for a day and a half." Sting asks irritation clearly etched on his face.

"Ahh, sorry about that… Bad dream I guess?" I ask.

"You guess? What the hell happened, Lucy?" Rogue asks resting his hands on my shoulders, the touch sending small sparks through my body and making me instinctively pull away.

"Bad dream. Yeah, it was definitely a dream right? Can someone get me my keys please? I don't think I have the strength to move much." I ask almost pleading.

"Eh? Uh- sure." Rogue says as he reaches for my keys. After handing them to me he looks at me, "Lucy, what is this about?"

"Uh, never mind." I say laughing quietly, "Just shut up and I'll explain later if it's true." I say as I grasp hold of Demetri's key and after mustering the necessary magic, I summon him "Monster Gate! Gate of the Titan! I open thee! Demetri!" when the puff of purple smoke clears, I see Demetri.

"You called milady Lucy?" He asks while bowing before me.

"Demetri, how long have you known me for? Answer me honestly." I ask, voice wavering slightly.

"Ah, it seems you've remembered our previous meeting." He states smirking slightly.

"So that wasn't just a dream. Okay then," I say taking a deep breath, "Just what sort of _seal_ did you place on me before you molested me?" I ask simply.

"Nothing more than a simple magic suppressant, would you like me to take it off?" He says smiling at me sweetly.

"Yes please." I say as I look up and look him in the eye.

"Very well then milady." He says with a grin almost splitting his face in two. "This should be fun, considering how these two feel about you." He says as he moves to sit next to me on the bed.

"Eh? What do you mean 'how these two feel about me.'?" I ask not quiet understanding. "And what does breaking this seal involve? And how much of my magic has it suppressed?" I say as I begin to fidget and get nervous.

"Eh? You mean you haven't noticed? Both Blondie and Depresso here are both starting to like you. And breaking the seal involves the same thing as placing it." He pauses as he grins more, "And it's been suppressing about 50% of your magic." He sates simply as if 50% of my magic is nothing.

"Wait, do you mean Blondie's going to get like twice as strong as she is now? Cool." Sting interjects before looking away slightly red.

I look at both Sting and Rogue only to find them looking away trying to hide their faces while still managing to gare at the other. _If looks could kill huh? _"What happens when the seal is broken?" I whisper.

"Ah, only your suppressed magic will be available for use. Although you will probably fall unconscious for a couple of days due to the increase, your body probably won't be able to keep up." Demetri says smoothly.

"Couple of days huh? Can you hold off on breaking the seal for like an hour?" I ask

"Eh? Of course milady. But, may I ask why?" Demetri responds.

"I've got to make these two morons some food. It wouldn't surprise me if they haven't eaten since the last time I fed them." I say as I shrug and grasp hold of Virgo's key. Once summoned, she appears before me.

"You called Princess? Will I be punished?" She says.

"No Virgo, I will not punish you." I begin. "I was wondering if you could help me down to the kitchen so I can make some food for the next couple of days for these guys." I ask with a hopeful look on my face.

"Very well princess, I shall help you too." She starts as she grabs hold of me and helps me stand, "I was also wondering when you require your stuff from the Spirit world?"

"Ah, I'd forgotten about that stuff. Hmmmmmm, how about when I'm making food, you bring it all back here for me?" I ask almost pleading.

"Very well Princess, I shall have these 3 males help me put it all away." She states monotone.

"Ah, yeah, whatever." I barely manage out before I blush and urge Virgo to help me.

**_Time skip: An hour_**

After putting all the food we've made in one of the fridges, I turn to Virgo and speak up "Hey Virgo, did you get all my stuff done?" I begin.

"Yes Princess."

"Say Virgo… Uhm.. Did you-uh- know I have a seal placed on me?" I ask curious as to if my other spirits know about it.

"A seal? I did not know that Princess. Do you wish for me to try and break it?" She asks

"Ah, no Virgo. You can go back now anyway. Thank you." I smile at her before she disappears in a puff of smoke. As I make my way up the stairs I begin to wonder just what my room is going to look like. I mean, two Dragon slayers and a spirit aren't exactly going to be the best moving crew. As I reach my open door and enter I'm amazed to see everything just as I pictured it would be. Even my novel is on my desk.

"Ah Blondie! You're back. You should write some more of that story before you get knocked out. He says as he grins.

"You read my story?" I ask quietly.

"Huh? We all did." He says pointing to everyone and not sensing my change in mood.

I move closer to the bed where they're all sitting, I stop in front of Sting with a maniacal grin on my face before I punch him the face.

"Oi Blondie! What the hell was that for?" He asks as he rubs where I hit him. Not caring to answer, I stop in front of Rogue and give him the same treatment. Instead of complaining, he apologizes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I did not realise we were not meant to read it. Although if it makes you feel any better, it really is good." He apologizes and then turns his face away from me with a blush.

Sighing, I mumble out a "Get off my bed and Demetri; let's get this show on the road." As they comply, Demetri moves to sit next to me. Moving my hair away from the left side of my neck he moves his face close to mine, once again, licking my neck before he plunges his teeth in to the soft flesh there. Screaming out in pain as a burning sensation radiates from the new wound, I glimpse Sting and Rogue both looking at me with concerned looks on their faces. _Wow, Rogue. Concerned? Really? What the hell? _I think to myself as a soft pair of lips crash down on my mouth.

"Sleep now milady, it's for the best." I hear Demetri say as my mind goes groggy and my vision goes blurry. Nodding slightly as I fall back to the pillows I faintly hear Demetri say to the other two to 'Stay with her' before I feel two bodies lying next to me on the bed. Cuddling down onto my bed, I feel two sets of arms wrap around me protectively before I completely black out.

* * *

So there we go! Another chapter down. Any thoughts are appreciated! Also I can't decide between Sting and Rogue so I think Lucy will just have to end up with them both somehow. However that works... Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Recap:  
"Sleep now milady, it's for the best." I hear Demetri say as my mind goes groggy and my vision goes blurry. Nodding slightly as I fall back to the pillows I faintly hear Demetri say to the other two to 'Stay with her' before I feel two bodies lying next to me on the bed. Cuddling down onto my bed, I feel two sets of arms wrap around me protectively before I completely black out.

* * *

_ Where am I? _I think as I look around when all of a sudden, screen like things appear before me. This isn't really all that shocking, I'm used to having pretty strange dreams, they're a part of who I am, but it's what's _on _the screens that make me nervous. On every single screen there is me. At different stages of my life. From when I was a small child, to about the age of 10. What seems to be 6 years of my life is plastered on the screens. Although, it's not my life how I remember it. As I touch one of the screens, it grows warm and then suddenly I'm no longer in that place with the screens, I'm _inside_ the screen, looking at a young me with Mama and Papa playing happily in the garden is something I never remembered. Papa, he was always too busy to play like this.

I can tell that I'm 10 in this particular screen by my height and the way Mama looks. She doesn't look well._ She dies soon after this._ I realise. As Papa goes inside to do some work, Mama and the young me are left alone.

"Lucy, please don't be upset but I've asked Demetri to place a seal on you to suppress your magic and to rewrite your memories. You won't remember your childhood how it happened." Mama says smiling down sadly at the young me.

"Eh? Demetri-kun? Mama, why?" Young me asks.

"Because if I don't you may reveal important family secrets at your age. I trust you Lucy, but this is just a precaution as I won't be much longer for this world. And your magic will give away who you are." She says.

"Huh? Sure." Young me says. I don't think she quite comprehends what Mama just said but goes along with it anyway.

"Good, I have asked him to do it tonight." Mama says as she embraces me gently.

"Demetri-kun is coming over tonight?" Young me asks smiling widely.

**_Time skip: Later that day_**

"Are you sure you want to do this Layla?" Demetri asks, concern in his voice.

"Demetri dear, you know I don't have long left in this world. I mean you do after all get my soul after I die, but yes, this is necessary. I have asked Makarov to look after my keys, including yours, and then when he deems Lucy old enough, recruit her to his guild." Layla smiles, "And then, when she comes of age which I will tell her about later she will go to him and become the next Keeper." Mama says smiling sadly.

"Very well Layla. What is it you would like me to re-write her memories too? And would you like it to be permanent?" Demetri inquires.

"Make it so she had a happy childhood with her father and I, and yes, permanent please." Mama replies promptly.

"I shall get to work." Demetri says before approaching a sleeping young me. A golden light covers his hands as he reaches for my head before an ear splitting scream erupts from my mouth.

A few minutes pass and I'm still screaming at the top of my lungs as Demetri appears to finish. _I guess this actually happened then. If so, then everything that happened in my childhood was a lie._ As I think this, a pain shoots through my skull before images flutter before me. _Memories. _I realize. _There's me playing with Mama and Papa. Me playing with friends from my childhood that I don't remember. Is-is that Sting and Rogue? What the hell?Does this mean Sting, Rogue and I knew each other as children? Although I'm obviously older than them here because of Tenrojima, but still, what the heck? Why didn't they say anything?_

After a while, the memories stop and realize shy these secrets were locked away. _Lumen Histoire huh? Guess I better go back to Fair Tail since it's there. _I think to myself.

**_3 days have passed_**

As I wake up from my sleep, I feel as if I'm not alone in my bed. _Who the hell? _Cracking my eyes open slightly I'm temporarily blinded due to the light beaming down on my face from one of the windows. _I guess its day time then._

"Up you get Blondie, we know you're awake, you're breathing has changed." I hear Sting say from beside me. _Wait, does that mean Sting is next to me? Does that mean Rogue is on my other side?_

"Ahh!" I scream and jump up and out of bed, trying to get as far away as possible, and then I realise that, I'm not coming down. I'm just sort of hovering there in mid air. As I look around for any possible way this could be happening, I notice wings sprouted from my back. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream as they disappear before I land on my butt.

"Calm down Lucy." Rogue says to me in a calming tone.

"Shut it Ryos." I snap at him.

Sting and Rogue exchange a look between them before a grin appears on both their faces .

"Lucy!" "Blondie!", You remember us!" They scream in unison before running at me, arms open for a hug. Ducking out of the way at the last second, they continue running and smack into a wall.

"Quit it you two." I'm about to scold the more before my stomach growls. "Ahahaa, I'm going to go get some food." I say as I walk calmly out of the room. _What the hell were those wings? _I ask myself before I'm stopped by a puff of purple smoke before Ash, the Fallen Angel stands before me. Ash wears a black suit to match his black wings, he has purple hair with blue piercing eyes and has a couple piercings on his lower lip.

"Ah Ash! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"Hello Lucy, I just wanted to check if you were okay, you used my powers suddenly before so I thought you were under attack or something." Ash says calmly, almost as monotone as Virgo.

"Lets go with or something." I laugh, "So , I can use your wings can I?" I ask.

"Did Demetri not explain these things?" Ash asks slightly weary as to why I wouldn't have been told these things.

"Ah no, I asked him not to, I'd rather find these things out as I go." I laugh nervously at my own stupidity. Just then I hear running footsteps behind me followed by shouts from both Sting and Rogue. "Ah, thanks for earlier Ash, you can go back now." I say as I race ahead to the kitchen before Sting and Rogue get there and devour everything.

Arriving at the kitchen before the other two, I open one of the fridge, surprised to see all the food I made with Virgo still there. Calling over my shoulder, I ask "Why didn't you guys eat my food?" Before I grab a pie and a fork and sit down at the table as Sting and Rogue enter.

"Ah, you see well uh." Sting begins.

"What moron here is trying to say is that we didn't want to eat without you." Rogue says for him. "Anyway Lucy," Rogue begins as he too grabs something from the fridge before sitting across from me, "How did you remember us? Your mother told us the memory replacement thing was permanent." Rogue asks.

"Ahh, well, I'm not to sure myself, but I'd say my magic somehow broke the seal thing when the other seal was broken. Anyway, I'll be going back to Fairy Tail in a couple days because I need to get _something_ from there. You guys are welcome to come if you want." I say simply before starting to eat the pie.

Sting, who had remained quite this entire time spoke up "I'm coming! I want to challenge Natsu to a fight!" He says eagerly. Rogue just nods telling me he'll be coming too. _Well, this should be interesting._ I think to myself.

"And Lucy…" Rogue starts.

"Hmmm?" I hum, mouthful of pie.

"You should get some limiters, you're magic force is just a bit extreme. We can only handle it because we're dragon slayers, but to a normal mage or civilian, you'd probably knock them out." Rogue states as if it's normal.

"Wow really? I don't feel any different, I guess I should, I'll ask Crux about limiters later." I say before starting on my pie again.

"So Blondie, what else do you remember?" Sting asks as he sits down with what seems like 20 plates of food in front of him.

"Everything." I begin, "I remember that you guys were my best friends as a kid and that your Dragon Parents were really nice. I also remember family secrets as well as my real identity. Lucy Heartfillia Vermillion-Dreyer." I say simply. (A/N: Heartfillia is now her middle name)

"So what is it you need at Fairy Tail?" Sting asks before stuffing his face with a whole chicken.

"Lumen Histoire. It's a family heirloom. Something that the keeper needs." I say turning serious. "Only keepers are able to use it however, there are ways to be able to trick it into thinking you're a keeper and use it for yourself. It's why Mama left it in the care of Fairy Tail, they're the only ones capable of protecting it and my great grandmother founded that guild." I finish as I peer out the window and look at the slowly setting sun.

"I'm going to go take a shower then ask Crux about limiters. Later." I say as I get up and put my dishes in the sink before I make my way up the stairs.

After I get out of the shower, I summon Crux and he tells me about limiters, I decide to use ones from the Spirit world, shackles like Virgo's now adorn my wrists and suppress my magic to a level similar to that of mine when I was still a member of Fairy Tail.

I settle down in bed and lay crying silently in the bed. Being back here, in the Heartfillia Mansion with my now unlocked memories hurts. It hurts to look around and remember things I never could have dreamed of.

* * *

Sorry if this was really confusing. But yeah, Lucy had her memories locked away and she knew Sting and Rogue. Wow, plot twist! The net chapter is going to be pretty long. Comfort sex for the win! Ahaha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. And thank you to all my reviewers, it mean a lot to know that you like this story despite it being my first. Also, I'm soooooo sorry for that Authors note just spack in there, I hate doing that but I think I would have lost people if I didn't explain that.  
First name: Lucy  
Middle name: Heartfillia - after her father  
Last names Vermillion-Dreyer - Grandaughter of Mavis and cousin of Laxus.

If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh gosh, I am so sorry I took so long. I've been crazy busy and rewrote this chapter like 8 times. ;_; I don't know when the next update will be because like it's Christmas in two days and then my birthday 5 days after and then the day after that is new years. Woo celebrations all round. Seiously though, sorry to keep you waiting for so long. -bows head and begs for forgiveness-

* * *

Recap:  
I settle down in bed and lay crying silently in the bed. Being back here, in the Heartfillia Mansion with my now unlocked memories hurts. It hurts to look around and remember things I never could have dreamed of.

"Oi, Blondie, we can't find our ro-" Sting practically shouts at me. He's cut off by an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Rogue.

"Your room is down the hall, opposite of Rogue's; sniff your damn way there." I mumble at them. I know they heard me because of their Dragon Slayer hearing "Now get out of my room."

"Lucy…" Rogue starts, "what is the matter?" he asks with his usual expressionless tone of voice.

"Its nothi-" I get cut off by the sound of two sets of approaching footsteps, I feel the weight of two people on either side of me, Sting on my left and Rogue on my right.

"Blondie, what's up?" I hear Sting ask in a compassionate, caring voice. And just like that, I let the tears flow and I tell them of my forgotten past, the one I only remembered earlier. I feel their arms embrace me. I let them hold me while I cry. Minutes, maybe hours pass, I don't know how long we stayed like that for.

"Lucy," I hear Rogue begin, "everything that happened, it's in your past. It cannot hurt you anymore." He says as his hands hold my face. "The past is the past and we cannot change it, these things, they happen for a reason and they helped to shape you into the person you are today. You need not worry." He replies softly to me. And with that he presses his soft lips upon my own. I sit there, wide eyed in shock. Rogue. He's kissing me. _Rogue is kissing me. _As that thought crosses my mind his soft, gentle lips move from my mouth to the tear stains on my cheeks and then to my neck.

"Blondie, what happened, in your past, don't let it control you." Sting says to me as he too leans forward and kisses me. _First Rogue and now sting? Just what are they doing?_ I shout to myself. As Sting's face moves away from mine he speaks up again, "Let us take that pain away, the pain that haunts you." His kiss then follows the same path as Rogue's. He places gentle kisses first on my cheek and then he slowly moves to the side of my neck unoccupied by Rogue.

"Sting, Rogue, what are yo-" I'm silenced by Rogue's fingers on my mouth.

"Just let us do this Lucy" Rogue mutters.

"Just relax Blondie." Sting continues. I nod, slightly stunned that two of my childhood friends have both kissed me and by the looks in their eyes, intend to do more and lie back against my pillows, their mouths on my neck following. I feel their hands making their way down my side to the hem of my shirt. Slowly, as if not to scare me, they creep up my shirt along my stomach. When their hands reach my breasts I shudder slightly. It has been so long since I have been touched like this. And never by two people at once.

"It's okay Blondie, we're not going to hurt you." Sting says softly against my neck. Rogue's hands cup my right breast whilst Stings rubs gentle circles over the sensitive flesh of my left. My heart rate accelerates as the pleasure just from their mouths upon my neck and hands upon my breasts increases. Rogue's hands pause and move away from my chest and grasp the hem of my shirt and lift it up above my head, breaking their assault upon my neck and leaving my upper body bare to the cold air in the room.

"Don't cry any more Lucy, it's all over. That was a long time ago. Everything's going to be alright now." Rogue began to murmur to me between kisses – soft, disjointed phrases that I only partly heard – offering me what comfort he could.

"Rogue, Sting," I whispered, "thank you." As I said this I brought Sting's face to mine and kissed him, for just a second his lips were warm and soft beneath mine but as I deepened the kiss, they hardened and parted and we began a slow dance with our tongues while slowly exploring the other's mouth. While this was going on Rogue took the opportunity to move his mouth from my neck to my breast where he began to suck and tease one of my nipples with his mouth and gently caress my other with his hand. I arched my back into Rogue's touch and sighed softly into Sting's mouth. Sting's tongue slid across mine as I gasped at the pleasure I was receiving from Rogue.

As Sting began to lean against me, Rogue's mouth began a slow exploration down my bare stomach all the way down to the waist band of my shorts. His mouth left my body momentarily as he spoke up, "Lucy, is this okay?" Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around him slowly and brought his face back to my stomach effectively giving him my answer. As Rogue began slide off my shorts, Sting's hands went back to me chest. I arched my back and let out a slight moan at the pleasure I was receiving.

As Rogue slid off my shorts, Sting and I finally broke away from each other, both panting and gasping for air. Before I could do anything though, Sting's face had gone to where his hands were on my breasts where he began to caress my nipples with his mouth and slightly roll and twist the other with his hand. As Rogue completely slipped my shorts off, he brought his face back to mine and began to kiss me passionately as he slipped one of his hands between my thighs prompting me to open them slightly. As Rogue began massaging my thighs slowly, I let out small moans before realisation hit me; I pulled my face away from Rogue's and spoke up.

"Why am I the only one naked? You two, strip now." I say in the most demanding tone I can muster in my current pleasure induced state. The two Dragon Slayers exchanged a brief look between each other before shrugging and ignoring what I said. Sighing as I pushed Rogue away slightly, I sat up which caused Sting's mouth to leave my breast, as I looked at the two. "Please?" I plead with my eyes and pout, a look I know will work on the two from our shared childhood.

"Lucy, this isn't about us, this is about you. Forget about us and just enjoy." Rogue says simply, trying to get me to shut up. Before he can continue though, I've already gripped a hold of the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it up. As he sighs and gives in and lets me remove his shirt, Sting giggles slightly behind me.

"You too mister." I say without looking away from Rogue, captivated by his body. Tracing the lines of his defined abs, I look at his face and notice a slight blush beginning to make its way across his face. "Awh, is little Ryos embarrassed?" I tease as I move closer to his neck before placing slow soft kisses down his body, while trailing my hands softly down his body towards his waistband.

"Blondie, aren't you forgetting someone?" I hear Sting say before I feel a weight against my back followed by two very masculine hands cupping my breasts. Letting out a little moan, I speed up my assault on Rogue's muscles and waistband. Pulling the stupid article of clothing off, I gasp at the sight before me.

"Hmmmm, little Ryos is all grown up now I see." I tease as I grasp a hold of him and begin long leisurely strokes along his manhood. Looking up, I see a slightly pained expression on Rogue's face, letting out a small giggle as I proceed to kiss the area surrounding the base of his cock. Sting's assault on one of my breasts ceases as he trails that hand down my side and begins rubbing small soothing circles down towards my hip where he stops. Not wanting to stop there, I grind my hips back in to his, after feeling his arousal, it's clear he doesn't want to stop there either.

"Calm down Blondie, you'll get what you want soon enough." Sting whispers against my ear before trailing his hot tongue down along my neck before sucking and nibbling on the flesh there. Letting out little mewling moans, I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. Not wanting to torture Rogue like how I'm being tortured, I grasp a hold of him firmly before giving a small warning lick to the tip of his cock before taking his length into my mouth. Hearing a small moan from Rogue, it's clear he's enjoying himself as much as I am. "Good girl." I hear Sting coo before his hand continues to my womanhood. Letting out a moan of pleasure from finally getting touched, I feel Rogue's hand grip the back of my head.

Trying my hardest to concentrate on pleasuring Rogue, I'm soon overcome by the desire to have something inside of me, not just fingers circling and playing with my clit. Slipping my mouth off of Rogue temporally, earning a small moan of protest from him, I climb up over him and begin kissing him before grasping hold of him again and positioning him at my entrance, earning a protest from Sting which he was not afraid to voice. "No fair Blondie." I look over at him and see him pouting but with a hard around his cock nonetheless.

"Come here then." I whisper before lowering myself steadily onto Rogue's cock. Letting out a moan as Sting comes over, grasping a hold of him before plunging my mouth down on him without any warning. After adjusting to Rogue's size, I begin to move my hips up and down slowly along his member as my lips do the same to Sting. Earning moans from the both of them and even a deep "Oh god, Lucy." from Rogue, I continue working both of them letting out the occasional moan which then in turn makes Sting moan from the vibrations. Way sooner than I would have thought possible, I feel my orgasm building up inside me, speeding up the movements of my hips, with the assistance of Rogue's hands, I speed up my assault on Sting. Within a couple more thrusts I can feel myself clamping down on Rogue before releasing a wave of juices. Taking my mouth off Sting, I scream out before biting onto the closest thing to me that wasn't Sting which just so happened to be Rogue's shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood as I whimper and try to calm myself after my orgasm.

Taking my mouth away and blurting out an apology before I'm silenced by Rogue kissing me and his thrusts that I hadn't realised had stopped, it isn't long before he's panting out of breath and I'm about to orgasm again. Calling out a quick "Wait!" before I change positions after pushing Sting down onto my oversized bed and straddling him, I take Rogue into my mouth once more as I ride Sting into my next orgasm. Clamping down onto Sting this time, instead of pulling my mouth away, I continue sucking on Rogue muffling my screams but earing moans from him.

"Oh god. Lucy! Lucy! Luce, I'm going to- Ugh, ha. I'm going to cum." He manages out. Continuing on him, harder now, adding in scraping my teeth along him to assist him, I feel Stings grip on my hips tighten before a similar sentence comes flowing from his mouth.

"Blon- Lucy, oh god, your amazing, I'm going to cum Lucy." He pants before kissing my neck yet again, sliding off him quickly, I replace myself with my hand and pump him. It isn't long before they're both releasing, Rogue into my mouth and Sting across his stomach. Sucking and stroking out every last drop from them, I quickly swallow down Rogue's load before taking my mouth away and cleaning up Sting's rather prominent abdominal muscles.

Panting from 2 orgasms, I collapse back onto my bed between them. Expecting them to just lay there or walk away, I'm kind of shocked to feel them once again, embrace me before I drift off into sleep.

I awake to light streaming in through my curtains once again, I groan as I curl into the closest thing to me which just so happens to be a chest, whose I do not know but I feel safe with them. Them and the person embracing me from behind, both let out soft laughter at my antics remembering last night I let out another groan knowing my body is going to hurt all over today.

"Come on Blondie, up you get, I know I'm hot and stuff, but I'm getting kind of stiff from being like this for so long." I hear Sting's voice mutter from above me followed by a chuckle from Rogue.

"Shut up both of you. And get out; I need to go have a bath." I mutter at them before trying to sit up only to be stopped by Rogue's arms around my waist. "Dammit Ryos, let go of me." I say as a yawn.

"But I dun wanna." I can _hear_ the pout in his voice.

Taking matters into my own hands, I wiggle around so that I'm facing him before I stroke his check, tilt his face towards mine and give him a quick but heated kiss before making my way to the bite wound on his shoulder before giving the skin there a few kisses and licks. "Please _Ryos._" I practically purr his name. All he can do is nod before releasing his grip on my waist, grabbing a sheet; I wrap it around myself before making my way to the bathroom. Stopping at the door, I look over at my two childhood friends; I let out a small giggle knowing things will never be the same again for us three

"What are you laughing about Blondie?" I hear Sting say as he sits up cracking a few muscles in the process.

"Oh nothing. By the way, you two better be ready to go by the time I'm ready or I'm leaving you behind. We're going to Fairy Tail today, remember?" I say simply, earning groans from both of them. "Oh come one, I'm the one most affected by last night. Hurry up and get up." I say as I walk into the bathroom and close the door. Dropping the sheet as I make my way to the bath to turn the water on, I turn around to look in the mirror and almost scream at what I see. _Oh there is _no way_ that is me!_ I shout at myself as I look at the dishevelled blonde in the mirror, covered in hickeys. "Oh you two are so going to get it!" I shout towards the door before I hear two frighted 'Eep's' before the sound of running footsteps and the closing of my bedroom door. I sigh as I wait for the water to fill up before getting in.

_**Time Skip: After Lucy's Bath**_

After dressing in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with a grey cardigan over the top, I run out my door and towards the kitchen for breakfast. Not feeling anywhere near as angry as I did before after having successfully covered most of the hickeys with clothing, I managed to at least colour the others to make them look like bruises. After getting myself some cereal and sitting at the table, I hear Sting and Rogue make their way down the stairs, not realising I was in here, they walk calmly past me before fetching food from the fridge. Turning around, they spot me and nearly scream.

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you. I managed to fix them. However, you two are a slightly different story. Sorry about your shoulder Rogue." I let out a small nervous laugh.

"My shoulder is fine Lucy. Do not worry about me." Rogue says giving me a small smile.

"Hurry up and eat. We're leaving soon. And where are Lector and Frosch?" I ask after remembering that the little exceeds are actually here.

"They're unconscious." Sting says simply before eating his food.

"What? Are the okay?" I practically scream, not understanding how Sting is so calm.

"Relax Lucy, go put your limiters on and they will wake up." Rogue shrugs.

"Oh, right, I remember you telling me about my magic." I laugh slightly. Finishing up breakfast, I make my way back upstairs, after clipping my pouches on and putting my limiters on, I make my way back downstairs to find Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch all waiting for me. "Sorry I took so long." I say before I make my way out the door, waiting for the others to exit before I lock the doors.

"So Blondie, what is this _something_ you have to get from Fairy Tail?" Sting asks simply.

Sighing as I begin my explanation "Lumen Histoire. It's a weapon I guess you could call it, that us Keepers use. I'm sure you know of the Legendary Dark Wizard Zeref?" Nods from everyone, "Lumen Histoire, the only weapon that has the capabilities of defeating him. It's at Fairy Tail. Mama entrusted it to Makarov before Zeref came here looking to destroy it. After cursing her and leaving her to die, she sealed away my memories and magic to protect me. I'm going to go get Lumen Histoire, bring it back her and protect it." I say simply, "Any more questions?" I say as I look to both of them and notice them frozen in place. "What the hell?!"

"Hello Old Friend!" I hear a booming voice say.

"Yes, Old Friend, that is indeed my key. To summon me, simply say 'I am the one who has respect for the stars; I call upon thee, Spirit King.' And out I'll come. Although I will stop time like always so people may think it has failed but so long as we know the truth." He laughs again. "Anyway, I better go." He says before disappearing.

"Oi Blondie, where'd you get the funky key from? It doesn't look like your others." Sting speaks

* * *

I hope it's not too crappy. It's my first time writing something like this and I still couldn't decide between Sting and ROgue so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

All charcters belong to Hiro Mashima except OC's

* * *

Recap:  
Sighing as I begin my explanation "Lumen Histoire. It's a weapon I guess you could call it, that us Keepers use. I'm sure you know of the Legendary Dark Wizard Zeref?" Nods from everyone, "Lumen Histoire, the only weapon that has the capabilities of defeating him. It's at Fairy Tail. Mama entrusted it to Makarov before Zeref came here looking to destroy it. After cursing her and leaving her to die, she sealed away my memories and magic to protect me. I'm going to go get Lumen Histoire, bring it back her and protect it." I say simply, "Any more questions?" I say as I look to both of them and notice them frozen in place. "What the hell?!"

"Hello Old Friend!" I hear a booming voice say.

* * *

Looking towards the voice, I'm greeted by a bizarre sight. "Moustache Man?!" I gape, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you a present Old Friend." He laughs, "Until now, no one in 300 years has had enough power to wield it. Here." He says, holding his huge hand out towards me. "You can call on me anytime. It will be good to stretch my legs." His laughter booms as he hands me a gorgeous Diamond Key with a crown engraved onto it.

"Is this?" I start.

"Yes, Old Friend, that is indeed my key. To summon me, simply say '_I am the one who has respect for the stars; I call upon thee, Spirit King._' And out I'll come. Although I will stop time like always so people may think it has failed but so long as we know the truth." He laughs again. "Anyway, I better go." He says before disappearing.

"Oi Blondie, where'd you get the funky key from? It doesn't look like your others." Sting speaks.

"Ah, just now, you kind of got time stopped or whatever and the Spirit King himself showed up and gave me this." I said simply with a small smile upon my face.

"Eh, Spirit King? Does that mean he's like the king of spirit's or whatever?"

"Sting, you can be so dumb some times. Moron. But yes, he is the king of the spirits, my Celestial Spirit's at least, I'm not sure about the others. This is his key." I state proudly showing the key to Sting.

"That's great Lucy. If I recall, no one has been able to wield him in 200 years? Rogue inquires while somehow maintaining his expressionless face.

"Ah, 300 years I think you mean. And why do you know so much about Celestial Spirit magic? Normally people don't even know about the different kinds of celestial keys." I ask as I look towards the now slightly red Rogue.

"Uh, well uhm, when I'd heard you had decided to become a Celestial Spirit Wizard, I kind of researched it a bit." Said the blushing Rogue.

"Ah, is that so? And why might that be _Ryos?_" I tease as I move to touch his arm.

"Uh, err, well you see, I – uh uhm, sorry!" He shouts before running off ahead of Sting and I alone.

"So Blondie, what other keys do you have to get? And what happens when you get them all?" Sting asks as if that entire thing with Rogue didn't just happen.

"I don't know all the keys I have to get yet, I'll learn them as I go. I do know that Zeref is a key though." I let out a small sigh, "I don't know what happens when I get them all, I do know that it has something to do with Lumen Histoire though."

"Hold up Blondie. Didn't you just say that Zeref was out to destroy this Lumen thingy? How can he be a _key_ if he's out to destroy it?" Sting inquires.

"From what little pieces of information I have, it's because he's a key that he's trying to destroy it. It's also why it's under Makarov's care; he's also a key so he's capable of stopping Zeref." I have no idea why though." I explain as we continue walking off the Heartfillia estate.

**_Time Skip: Magnolia_**

"I can't believe you made me walk all the way! I could have cast a sleeping spell or something on you for the train!" I screech at Sting and Rogue.

"Shut it Blondie, you'll wake Lector and Frosch." Sting snaps back at me.

"Whatever! I'm making you two buy me a new pair of shoes though, these ones are wrecked." I smirk knowing just the pair.

"Sure thing Lucy." Rogue smiles gently at me.

"Anyway, the Guild's this way, just follow me." I say as we make our way towards Fairy Tail. On the way, I hear the occasional 'Isn't that Lucy? Why is she with Sabers?' and 'Lucy's back? I hope Natsu doesn't destroy anything in excitement.' Sighing a little in exhaustion, I realize that I don't really know that much about Sabertooth.

"So you two, why aren't you on like a job or anything for your guild?" I ask looking behind me at the two exceed-carrying-dragon-slayers.

"Ah, after our little fight on the train where Sting got his ass handed to him, we finished the job we were on and then quit. We realised who you were during the games but it was obvious you still didn't remember us so we decided we'd try to make you." Rogue says as if it were nothing. Sting, Frosch, Lector and I all gawking at him. "What?" He asks.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say." I say still dumbfounded.

"Yeah well whatever." He says turning away from me with a slightly red face. It isn't long before we reach Fairy Tail. Opening the doors like I would when I was still a member, I'm faced with many dumbfounded and shocked expressions followed by a loud "LUUUUUSHHHYYY!" and a blue blur flying towards me and slamming into my chest knocking my backwards into Sting.

"Oi, watch it Blondie." Sting says in a semi aggressive manner but helping me back to my feet carefully and checking I'm not injured. Letting out a small giggle at what happened. I turn my attention to Happy who is rubbing his face between my breasts.

"Happy! You can let go now, I kinda can't breathe properly!" I wheeze out.

"Nope! If I let go you'll leave again and then Natsu will be sad and break stuff again." Happy says releasing his death grip on me only to grab my arm, breathing in much needed oxygen.

"Hey Happy, is Master in? I need to talk to him about something." I smile down at the blue fluff ball on my arm.

"Yeah, he-" Happy's cut off by another voice.

"He's in his office Luce." I turn to see Natsu with a sad expression. "Hey Luce, why'd you leave without telling anyone?" Natsu asks, concern written all over his face.

"Ah, sorry Natsu, can this wait a bit? I have to talk to Master about something. Why don't you and Sting fight for a bit while you wait?" I suggest as I make my way towards the stairs.

"But Luce!" Natsu starts.

"Come on Natsu! You heard Blondie, fight me!" I hear Sting start. Flashing him a small smile, I make my way up the stairs wondering where Rogue disappeared to. Erasing the thought, I knock on Masters door, hearing a 'Come in' I open the door and close it behind me. Sitting in front of him while trying to pry Happy off my arm.

"Master, it's about Lumen Histoire." I start.

"Lume-. LUCY!" He shouts and jumps at me.

"Ah, Master! Don't make me send you back in there!" He stops and returns to his seat. "Anyway, Can you take me to Lumen Histoire? I need to check on it." I say simply.

"Oi, Lushy, what's this Lemon History?" Happy asks looking between Master and I. Giggling slightly at his mistake, I just pat him on the head earning a purr.

"Ah, of course. But may I ask what you're doing back so soon? I didn't expect you back for at least a month."

"Ah well, some stuff happened, I had sealed memories unlocked as well as my magic power. Look, I even have to wear limiters now." I say as I hold up my hands. "Plus, Sting wanted a rematch with Natsu so I brought him and Rogue along with me, they're childhood friends and they quit Sabertooth." I explain to the worried looking Master.

"Ah, okay. Anyway, this way." He says getting up from his chair and walking to the door. Following Master outside I see that most of the males in the guild are involved in the brawl with Sting and Natsu.

"Oi, Happy, go to Natsu for a sec." I say as Happy let go. "Light bulb! Rogue, come on. I want you guys to see this." I shout towards the mass of bodies in the middle of the guild. Seconds later, Sting pops out and makes his way over followed by Rogue. "Rogue, what were you doing in there?" I ask suppressing a small giggle.

"I kind of accidentally got dragged in." He explains monotone.

"Are we going to go look at that Lumen thingy Blondie?" Sting asks.

"Sure are." I reply smiling.

"Oi Master! Are you sure you should be showing these kids _that_?" I hear Gildarts ask.

"Of course, it is Lucy's after all. It's up to her to decide who sees it and who doesn't." Master replies seriously.

"Then does that mean she's a-"Gildarts begins, shock written on his face.

"Yes, I am. You can come too if you wish." I say quickly before he can blurt out I'm a keeper. "Master, can we go now, I think we're distracting the Guild." I mutter as I look around and see that everything in the Guild has stopped and all eyes are on me. "AHAHAHHAHA! Let's go!" I say as I run ahead, sensing its location.

"You're already so developed that you can sense it at this distance?!" Master asks stunned.

"Like I told you, I have to wear limiters now, ever since the seal came off, my magic power has apparently been enough to knock people out so of course I can sense it." I say.

"But Lucy, it's a kilometre underground." Master still in shock says.

"Really, I didn't realise. Huh, well, I am not walking down that far." _Ash, I'm going to use your wings okay? _Feeling his key warm under my touch, I know its okay, tapping into my power; I call forth Ash's wings and glide ahead of the others. "I'll meet you all down there kay?!" I shout behind me, not wanting to deal with all the questions that would be sure to follow.

Reaching the floor I need in no time at all, I thank Ash for the use of his wings and make myself comfortable in front of the large doors that Lumen Histoire resides behind. Deciding to take a quick nap while waiting for the others, I quickly make myself a bed out of wool _Thank you Aries. _I think as I quickly fall into a slumber.

* * *

Well now, there we go. Phew, done and dusted. Guess what guys, it's my birthday today! Wooo! I'm kidding, I don't like my birthday. Anyway, what did you think? Please review al suggestions on how I can improve my writing would be much appreciated. I've decided that Lucy will end up with both Sting and Rogue in some weird relationship thing. How's my story pacing and whatnot? Good? Bad? Ahhh, seriously, I'm so worried that I'm a terrible writer. ;_;


	9. Chapter 9

Woo! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Not really, I was just really bored and wanted to write. Anyway, Hiro Mashima owns Everything except my OC's

* * *

Recap:  
Reaching the floor I need in no time at all, I thank Ash for the use of his wings and make myself comfortable in front of the large doors that Lumen Histoire resides behind. Deciding to take a quick nap while waiting for the others, I quickly make myself a bed out of wool _Thank you Aries. _I think as I quickly fall into a slumber.

* * *

I awoke who knows how long after to the sound of voices muttering around me, opening my eyes I'm greeted by the faces of Loke, Aries and Capricorn.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" I ask, interrupting their conversation.

"Ah, Lucy my love, we want to speak to you about something." Loke says as he gets on one knee and holds my hand. Sitting up and pulling my hand out of his, I look to the three in front of me expectantly.

"Well you see Lucy-sama; it's about your Monster Gates." Raising an eyebrow at Capricorns words, he continues, "While they are indeed powerful, not all of them are to be trusted. In the past, many keepers have died by their hands; they do not have a system like ours where we must protect our owners. They do not like being summoned. Although, you seem to be okay as of now as you haven't summoned them much, only used their power, there may come a time when they try to kill you. Please Lucy-sama, try to avoid using them." Capricorn finishes with a glum look upon his face.

"I'm sorry! We just don't want to see you get hurt so please just use our powers whenever you want, don't even ask anymore. I'm sorry!" Aries states.

"Ah, okay. I'll make sure to keep a note of that. Hey, does old man Crux have any information on them? It'll be handy to know which ones of them have killed." I ask solemnly.

"Ah, Lucy! You're so understanding! I do believe Crux has information on them, you should ask later. Anyway my love, we should probably be getting back, I think Aries is starting to hurt. And your other companions are coming." Loke says smiling at me before kissing my hand and disappearing in a puff of golden shimmering smoke followed by two other similar puffs. Not long after, I hear four sets of footsteps followed by voices.

"Oi, hurry up you lot!" I shout up at them, next thing I know, Rogue is next to me. "Ahhh! What the hell Rogue?!" I shout the question at him.

"I heard you yell and I thought you were in trouble, so I turned into a shadow to get down here as quick as possible." He says somewhat shyly, "You are okay though, aren't you? You're not hurt?" He asks, concern plastered across his face.

"Ah, no, I'm fine." I say simply. Reaching a hand up, I poke his face to make sure he's not actually an illusion.

"What was that for?" He asks, making no move to move away from my touch, instead choosing to lean his face into my hand. So, there I am, cupping Rogue's face, staring into his piercing crimson gaze.

"Oh Lucy, I didn't realise you two had this kind of relationship." I look over to where Master is standing in front of an angry looking Sting and a bored looking Gildarts. Pulling my hand away swiftly and turning away blushing, I mutter out an 'it's not even what it looks like' before motioning for Master to open the doors.

"And no Sting, you can't eat the light." I say seeing the look on his face as he looks to the crack below the door to where light is flowing out. Pouting a little, he nods in understanding as Master opens the doors, temporarily blinded by the light, I'm in awe at the massive gates in front of me. "Is that-"

"Yes, that is Lumen Histoire." Master says nodding his consent for me to enter the room.

"But, what do they do? Why gates?" I ask as I move to touch the surface of one of the bars.

"Enter and see, you are the only one permitted to enter other than me." Seeing the curious look on my face, he continues "Because you're the keeper and I'm a key. If an ordinary human were to enter, they'd be killed on the spot, you'll see why soon enough. You should also probably take your limiters off before you go in if you are." He finishes.

"Ah, okay." I take my limiters off and place them on my makeshift bed outside the door. "Sorry you guys, you'll have to stay out here for a bit. I won't be long!" I say as I make my way to one of the gates. Grasping hold of the handle I'm about to open it when I hear someone speak up.

"You make sure you come back to us okay Blondie?" Sting says, serious face on, Rogue nodding beside him.

"Sure will." I smile at them before opening the gate and entering. Being enveloped by a shimmering gold, purple, blue and black light, I feel at peace and comfortable here. "What is this place?" I ask to no one in particular as I continue walking down a path I cannot see, eventually I come to a clearing where, to my surprise, all my contracted spirits are, even _floating books_? What the hell? "Where the heck am I?" I ask turning to Loke.

"Ah, my love, you're here, we were waiting. You're in the realm that connects our own. Nearly everyone is here, except Makarov, do you mind closing his gate?" Loke asks as he bounds towards me.

"Ah, sure thing." I grasp hold of Masters key and force a closure then next thing I know, a giant fist is crushing Loke.

"Stupid playboy lion, stay away from her." I hear a voice like Masters say only the body it came from looks nothing like the Master I know. Standing in front of me, oversized fist retracting is a young man with light silver hair and purple eyes, wearing some sort of weird back outfit, he turns to me only to see me stunned. "Ah, Lucy dear, this must be your first time seeing me in this form, this is my true one, the one you're used to is only a disguise. Look, over there's Porlyusica." He points to a young girl about Wendy's age with light purple hair and a pair of bright blue, she's wearing what looks to be a school uniform. Eyes practically hanging out of my head, I hear Master clear his throat.

"Okay, okay, enough of the introductions; we should now begin the keeper initiation ceremony." Master says as he looks towards, Demetri, The Spirit King and a rather large book. "Lucy, these three are the leaders of their respective gates. I'm sure you already know Demetri and Moustache here, but this Book here is Kiriko."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I bow towards the newly introduced Kiriko. The book in turn flipping to a page that magically says 'And you too'.

"Lucy, after today, you will officially become a keeper. Are you prepared for this?" Master asks.

"I was born ready." I nod simply.

"Well then, please step inside this waterfall." He gestures to a place that now holds a waterfall.

"How the heck did that get there?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Magic." He smirks at me. Walking towards the glittering multi-coloured water, I glance slightly behind me, giving a small smile before stepping into the frigid stream of water. Staying still for a couple of seconds, I quickly stick my head out and ask something I probably should have before.

"How long do I have to stay here for?" I manage to ask.

"As long as you want or feel you need to." Loke says seriously. Pulling my head back inside, I think of what Loke just said. _Feel I need to huh? I guess I do kind of feel as if I have to stay here longer. Why is that I wonder._ As I think this, I'm suddenly in immense pain. A scream rips its way from my throat and I feel as if my limps are being crushed and torn apart at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I scream through the pain. Then just as suddenly as it came, it stopped and I collapse forward out of the waterfall. "What, what was that just now?" I ask breathlessly.

"Initiation." Loke says with a grim face. Not being able to keep my eyes open any longer, I fall unconscious.

When I awake, I'm back out in the room where my make shift bed and limiters were. Stirring slightly, I sit up only to see Sting and Rogue asleep and a very drowsy looking Gildarts.

"Ah, so you've come to, you should summon master and let him know." Gildarts says groggily. "And please, put your damn limiters on." He yawns.

Putting my limiters on swiftly, I notice that as soon as they're on, Gildarts looks better and Sting and Rogue start to stir from their sleep. I summon Master for an explanation. "Master, what the hell happened in there?" I ask the now aged and short Master.

"Ah, well, you see, that waterfall doubled your magic power." He laughs nervously.

"What, because I didn't have enough already? I ask sarcastically.

"Well, you most certainly did, but that was the initiation. Every keeper must have their magic doubled as most don't even have enough to call on more than one Monster at a time. You should probably get another limiter though." He explains.

"Ah, really?" I summon Virgo and ask her to bring me another limiter which she swiftly complies to returning with what looks to be some sort of collar. "Well, this is interesting." I say as I fasten the collar around my neck as Sting and Rogue wake up finally.

"Is it not to your liking princess? Will I be punished?" Virgo looks excited at that last bit. Sighing as I force her gate closed, I turn to Master.

"So, what now?" I ask simply.

"Come on, let's go talk more about this in the guild." He says making his way to the stairs. Following behind Gildarts and Master, I call out Ash's wings.

"No way am I walking up all of those steps. I'll die!" I defend myself from the looks I'm getting.

"Come one Blondie, fly us up. It's your fault we got knocked out anyway." Sting says as he grasps hold of my arm, Rogue on the other. Sighing a little, I turn to Master who just nods at us. Deciding to fly ahead with the two of them, we reach the Guild hall in no time at all. Eyes all focused on the three of us.

"So Luce, can we talk now?" I hear Natsu say as he approaches us.

* * *

Woo, done! I really don't know what was happening towards the end but hopefully it makes sense to you guys. Forgive me if it doesn't. ;_; Anyway so yeah, Lucy got a super new power up and Natsu wants to talk.

Also, yes, I kinda did base Masters new form and Porlyusica off characters from Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi. Dee, Hampnie (Ai's father) and Kiriko. I really couldn't think of anything for them and I'd just recently rewatched it so yeah. xD Please review! It so good to know that you guys actually like this. :D


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does, I own all OC's though. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me to know what you guys think. :D

* * *

Recap:  
"Come one Blondie, fly us up. It's your fault we got knocked out anyway." Sting says as he grasps hold of my arm, Rogue on the other. Sighing a little, I turn to Master who just nods at us. Deciding to fly ahead with the two of them, we reach the Guild hall in no time at all. Eyes all focused on the three of us.

"So Luce, can we talk now?" I hear Natsu say as he approaches us.

* * *

"Uh, sure. Do you wanna go upstairs?" I ask gesturing to the second floor where barely anyone goes. Receiving a nod from Natsu, I begin to make my way over to the stairs, Sting and Rogue following like lost puppies behind me. "You two, stay down here."

"But Blon-" Sting starts.

"Stay." I glare at them earning nervous gulps from the pair, followed by ferocious nodding. Swiftly making my way upstairs, I look around for somewhere appropriate to sit, spotting the lounge area to the right, I make my way over and sit in one of the plush armchairs, Natsu sitting on the couch opposite me. After a few moments of silence, Natsu speaks up.

"Luce, why'd you leave?" He looks at me sadly. It hurts me to see my best friend looking like this, I'm so used to his infectious smile that seeing him upset is like seeing Erza give up strawberry cake, it's just not right.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving Natsu, if I did you would have tried to stop me." I begin.

"Damn right I would have tried to stop you!" He roars, "We're partners Luce, we're best friends! Why wouldn't I try to stop you?!" He continues.

"Natsu, I need to do this. This is part of my destiny. It's who I was born as. I needed to leave in order to fulfil my mission entrusted to me by my mother. Master knew about it from before I even joined." I begin again. "I'll be leaving again shortly."

"But Luce, you only just got back! And you joined again didn't you? That's what you wanted to see Master for right? Right?" Natsu looks at me almost disparately. Giving my head a small shake, I observe the way his face changes, from hope to utter devastation. "Then, I'll just have to come with you." He says determinedly.

"Natsu, no. If you come, Gray, Happy and Erza will want to too. You three and Happy are like glue that holds this Guild together, without you guys, this Guild will fall apart just like it did when we were stuck on Tenrojima. Not because the members are weak, but because I don't think they can handle something like that again. You have to stay, for the sake of the Guild and for my sake as well. If the day comes when I finish my personal mission, then I'll come back here. I'll re-join the team again and we'll go kick some Dark Guild butt. There's still a member of the Baram Alliance that we haven't taken down yet. We'll take them out, just like old times." I smile warmly at him.

"But Luce, if our team is the glue that holds the guild together, you're the glue that holds our team together. Since you left, our team hasn't been on a single mission together. We've all barely spoken." He pleads.

"Well, I'll just have to change that." I state, getting up from my chair I walk over to the railing, "Oi! Gray! Erza! Happy! Get your damn butts up here now! I have something I want to yell at you guys about!" I state bluntly. Making my way back over to the chair, I sit back down, it isn't long before we're joined by the rest of the team. "What's this I hear about the team breaking up?" I glare at the four of them.

"But Lucy, when you left, the team was broken up already." Erza says slightly clueless.

"No, the original team consisted of you, Gray and Natsu. You guys formed for the Lullaby incident remember? Happy and I were just sort of tag alongs. Although, I guess you could say Happy was a part of the original team because him and Natsu are inseparable when it comes to missions." I begin, "Now, I want you guys to do whatever you have to do to make up with each other. I'm leaving again soon and if I don't hear about you guys destroying towns in one week, be prepared to face my wrath." I smile gently at them earning shudders from everyone except Erza who just looks stunned as if she didn't realise anything.

"Now, if you'll excuse me-" I'm cut off by Gray.

"Woah, Luce, wait up! What was with the wings earlier? And why'd you show up with scar face and blank? And why do they follow you around like little lost puppies. Their standing guard at the base of the stairs you know." He blurts out as fast as possible. Sighing a little, I begin to answer his questions.

"The wings earlier were a part of my magic I guess you could say, they're not actually my wings, and they're borrowed wings. Unfortunately, I cannot elaborate further. As for Sting and Rogue, I guess you could call the childhood friends." I nod at my answers.

"Childhood friends don't laugh at each other when they get tortured." Natsu glares at the stairs.

"Huh, good point. You two, up here now." I say towards the stairs, as quick as a flash, they're standing behind me like body guards. Turning to look at them both I ask them "Why did you guys laugh when I got the life beaten out of me by Minerva?"

"Ah, well uh." Sting scratches the back of his head in nervousness. "I guess because we didn't realise at the time who you were. The announcers called you Heartfillia which isn't what we know you as." He laughs nervously.

"Oh yeah, I guess that would explain it." I say nodding.

"What do they mean 'That isn't what we know you as.' Lucy?" Erza inquires.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you right now. I've been sworn to secrecy by Master." I say "Anyway, we'd better get going if we want to get back before dark. And this time I am _not_ walking. Oooh, although we do have shopping to do first, you guys owe me new shoes."

"What do you mean 'we' Luce?" Natsu asks seemingly having accepted that I will be leaving.

"Ah, they're staying with me at the moment. It's kind of my apology for beating the crap out of Sting twice." I say not realising that I just mentioned that I'm actually pretty strong. Deciding to just go with it, I point to all three of my limiters, "These cuffs and this collar are all Magic Power Limiters. Without them, I'd knock you guys out."

"Hah, I highly doubt that." Erza looks at me.

"Don't believe me? Well, have a nice nap I guess." I say as I begin removing my limiters. With only one on my wrist left on, everyone in the guild is either already unconscious or almost asleep, including the four in front of me and the two behind. Deciding to leave a note, I quickly write one up.

_Sorry Everyone, Erza didn't believe me, I let my pride take a hold of me and didn't consider my actions. _

_Later guys, Lucy._

I place my note on the table in front of them, place my limiters back on and begin dragging Sting and Rogue down the stairs. Reaching the doors, I hear some of the stronger mages start to stir, hurrying out the door, still dragging the two deadweight's behind me, I go sit in Magnolia's park deciding to wait until they wake up for my shoes, deciding to take a small nap while I'm here.

Waking up by being poked in the face is _not_ my idea of fun. "Poke me one more time and see how far you get." I mumble snuggling more in to my pillow.

"Come on Blondie, we need to start heading back." I hear Sting say followed by another poke next to my mouth, taking advantage of the situation, I open my mouth and quickly bite down on the offending appendage that is apparently Sting's finger. Howls of pain are heard as I chomp down some more, realising the limb, I sit up and glare at my surroundings, eyes falling on Rogue who appears to be waking up courtesy of Sting's yells. Waking up fully, I grin evilly at the two of them remembering why we were in the park.

"Come on you two, we have some shopping to do." I say as I leap up from the bench we were all asleep on and after grabbing hold of each of them, bounding towards the shop I had in mind. An hour, 4 boxes and 100 000 jewels later, we exit the shop, me smiling brightly and Rogue and Sting looking absolutely exhausted.

"Remind me to never again make her walk so much she wrecks her shoes." I hear Sting say to Rogue. Laughing at the two of them I call out Ash's wings and decide to head home and make them food as a reward for the shoes.

"I'm going to head home, there'll be food waiting when you two get back, kay?" I say, not even giving them a chance to answer before flying off laughing at the expressions on their face at the mention of food. _I'd better hurry. Going by the looks on their faces, they're dead hungry. This also gives me a good opportunity to test out how fast I can fly. _I think as I zoom ahead back to the Heartfillia mansion reaching it in only five minutes. About an hour later, the sun has set and in burst a panting Sting and Rogue.

"Ah, just in time, I was going to start eating without you." I say as a gesture towards the table filled with food.

"This is why we love you Blondie." Sting says before taking a seat, wiping the drool from his mouth and digging in. Kind of stunned, I stand there watching as Rogue, seemingly not hearing Sting's declaration of their love for me, begins to eat in a more civilised manner.

_Love huh? What a funny emotion. Well, whatever, I'll tease them about it later, right now; I'd better get some damn food before they devour it all._

* * *

What did you guys think? Please review! Personally, I don't like this chapter much but I have like 8 copies of different versions of this and they're all crappier than this. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was half asleep... Again.. Forgive me?

Also, I'm currently working on a oneshot Genderbent Naruto x Sasuke fic. One of my friends challenged me to do it, don't ask so that should be up soon if you're interested. .


End file.
